DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The role of this core is to provide biostatistical and computing support to the research projects on this program project, including study design and sample size calculation, data summarization, statistical programming, and analysis and reporting. Such support will be provided to all three projects and Core B in the program project. The staff of this core work within the Clinical Statistics program of the clinical Research Division. Clinical Statistics supports centralized data abstraction for all patients treated within the division, maintains a central database for patient and canine data, and provides statistical and computing support to the clinical Research division.